


파리 혹은 어쩌면 지옥

by Chairofantlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Cold War, Knives, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Time Travel
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairofantlers/pseuds/Chairofantlers
Summary: 시간의 비밀을 정복하고서, 그가 처음으로 하는 일은 미샤를 구하는 일이다.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, 한니그램, 한니발윌





	1. 마을까지 이십삼 마일

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/gifts).
  * A translation of [Paris or Maybe Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389479) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



시간의 비밀을 정복하고서, 그가 처음으로 하는 일은 물론, 미샤를 구하는 일이다. 그는 여덟 살이지만 체격이 좋고 튼튼하다. 그는 강도의 무릎을 걸어 쓰러뜨린다. 사냥용 칼로 강도의 목을 벤다.  
  
아직 여덟 살일 뿐이고 너무나 지쳤으므로, 그는 눈물을 터뜨린다.  
  
*  
  
그는 프라이팬에 강도를 굽고 높은 의자에 앉은 미샤와 이야기를 나눈다. "엄마를 구했어야 했을까?" 그가 묻는다.  
  
미샤는 안심 스테이크 조각 전체를 입에 쑤셔넣는다. "엄마?" 미샤가 웅얼거린다. 미샤는 아직 두 살이고, 식사 예절이 아주 형편 없다.  
  
미샤는 어머니를 거의 알지 못한다. 하지만- "유모." 그가 말하자, 미샤는 얼굴을 일그러뜨리고 울부짖는다.  
  
*  
  
그래서 그는 이 주를 더 돌려 유모를 구한다. 아버지가 먼저, 그 다음은 엄마, 부모님이 먼저 살해당했고, 유모는 다른 강도를 공격하고 죽이는 과정에서 부상 당한 상태였으며, 남은 강도가 그녀를 죽였다. 그래서 그는 강도의 죽음과 유모의 죽음 사이에 끼어들어 강도를 넘어뜨린다. 이 주 후의 미래에서만큼이나 효과적이다.  
  
한니발이 예상치 못한 일이지만, 유모는 쓰러진 강도를 죽인다. 그리고나서 그를 붙잡고 꽉 껴안고 착하고, 용감한 아이라고 부른다.  
  
그는 울지 않는다. 이번에는 그렇게 배고프지 않다. 그들은 아직 굶주리고 있지 않다. 그는 유모의 상처를 동여매고, 두 사람은 강도의 시신을 눈밭으로 버리고, 유모는 한니발과 미샤를 위해 감자 스프를 만들어준 다음 걱정스러운 얼굴로 남은 감자를 센다.  
  
삼 주 후, 그들이 모든 감자를 다 먹어치우고 헛간의 고양이를 죽이고 토끼덫을 만드는 것이 매우 어렵다는 사실을 배웠을 때, 그들은 강도의 시신을 거둬들인다. 유모는 굳은 얼굴로, 강도를 도끼질 해 조각 낸다.  
  
*  
  
눈이 아주 깊다. 마을까지는 이십삼 마일이 걸린다. 눈 속에서 덤불을 파내 조그맣고, 꽁꽁 언 잊혀진 산딸기들을 수확하면서, 죽은 쥐들과 버섯을 찾아 숲 바닥을 샅샅이 훑으면서 유모는 말하고 또 말한다. 한니발은 끔찍하게 말랐다. 미샤는 동그란 얼굴을 잃고 있다. 다른 현실에서는, 한니발은 그 이십삼 마일을 걸어 조용히 반쯤 언 채 마을에 도착했었다. 그는 유모에게 걸을 수 있다고, 우리는 걸을 수 있다고, 미샤를 안고 갈 수 있다고 말하지만, 유모는 아니, 미샤가 얼어붙을 거라고 답하고, 그는 유모가 옳다는 것을 안다. 무게가 더해졌었더라면, 그리고 든든한 식사가 없었더라면 절대 성공하지 못했을 일이었다.  
  
차를 불태우지만 않았어도, 하고 유모는 말한다. 그게 처음 일어난 일이었다: 차고가 불 타 무너진 것. 아버지가 보러 나갔고, 살해당했다. 엄마가 따라나섰고, 살해당했다. 유모는 아이들을 보호했다.  
  
그들이 겨울을 살아남지 못한다면, 한니발은 부모님을 구해야할 것 같다.  
  
*  
  
미래에 대한 기억이 미끄러지고 사라진다. 성인의 정신은 아이의 뇌에 들어맞지 못한다고, 그는 생각하고, 그리고나서 그 생각조차 잊는다. 그는 덫을 만들고, 나무를 타고 올라 새를 잡고, 굳세지고 거칠어지고 강해진다.  
  
날씨가 풀린 기미도 없고, 그 어디에도 음식이 없고, 쥐도 토끼도 없는 힘든, 힘든 봄이다. 한니발은 미샤에게 나무껍질과 끓인 가죽을 먹이고 있고, 유모는 너무 약해서 움직일 수가 없다. 그녀는 한니발을 불러 칼과 그릇을 가져오라고 한다. "너는 살아야 해." 그녀가 말하고, 칼을 자기 목에 들이댄다.  
  
몇 달을 돌릴 수도 있다. 사건을 예방하고, 부모님을 구할 수도 있다. 그가 거의 백 번 가까이 해온 일이었다.  
  
하지만 그녀의 눈에 깃든 사랑이, 이 빛나고, 절박한 사랑이. 숲과 집의 침묵이. 아버지로부터의 자유가.  
  
그의 칼날이 그녀의 목에 있고 그녀는 흐느낀다. "사랑한단다." 그녀가 말하고, 그는 목을 벤다.  
  
*  
  
날이 풀린 후, 그들은 마을로 걸어간다. 한니발은 또다른 현실에서의 고아원과, 우울한 얼굴들에 대한 희미한 기억이 있다. 그래서 그는 자전거를 훔치고 계속 서쪽으로 나아간다.  
  
미샤는 바구니에 앉는다. 미샤의 얼굴은 다시 동그랗게 살이 올랐고 미샤는 다시 웃기 시작한다. 한니발은 폴란드 마을들에서 음식과 바퀴를 훔치고 계속 나아간다.  
  
서독 국경에 도달했을 즈음에는 완연한 여름이다. 그들은 햇볕에 깊게 그을렸고, 머리카락은 하얗게 셌다. 그들은 든든히 먹었다. 미샤는 불을 피우고 땅에서 자는 법을 안다. 잘 보이는 곳에서 숨고 소리를 내지 않는 법을 안다. 미샤의 작은 다리는 근육으로 단단하다.  
  
동독에서 서독으로 건너가는 일은 사소하지 않다. 그는 빙 돌아갈까 생각하고, 깨끗한 교복과 책가방을 훔친 다음 미샤와 함께 도서관에 앉아 체코슬로바키아 지도를 공부한다. 하지만 그건 너무 멀고, 지금껏 거의 붙잡힐 뻔한 적이 너무 많다. 그는 그냥 건너가고 싶다.  
  
국경은 서로 넓게 떨어진 두 개의 강철망 울타리로 이루어져 있다. 한쪽은 서독이다. 다른 쪽은 동독이다. 그 중간은 금지된 땅이다. 한니발은 이제 아홉 살이고, 타고 오르는 일을 아주 잘한다. 그는 밤을 골라 미샤를 등에 매고 첫 번째 울타리를 쉽게 넘는다.  
  
그는 지뢰를 밟는다. 완전히 피 흘려 죽기 직전, 시간을 되감을 틈이 단 몇 초뿐이다.  
  
*  
  
그는 미샤를 껴안는다. 미샤는 그가 왜 심란한지 이해하지 못하지만, 마주 껴안는다. 그는 지뢰가 그들을 찢어발기던 순간 귀에 울리던 미샤의 비명을 생각하고, 남쪽으로 자전거를 몬다.  
  
교복을 훔쳤던 마을로 돌아왔을 때 경찰이 그들을 붙잡는다. 그는 다시 되감는다.  
  
*  
  
이 하루를 이미 두 번이나 살았다는 사실이 혼란스럽다. 점심을 먹었던가, 아니면 그건 다른 현실이었던가? 저 얼굴을 오늘 봤던가 아니면 다른 오늘에 봤던가? 마침내 그는 나무를 타고 올라 앉아서 하늘을 쳐다본다. 미샤는 잘 익은 배를 먹고 그를 위로하기 위해 그의 얼굴을 쓰다듬는다.  
  
그는 국경을 바라본다. 지뢰가 설치된 땅을 생각하니 메슥거리고 - 그 비명, 그의 다리의 모습 - 그러니 그 쪽으로는 다시 가지 않을 것이다.  
  
도로에는 물론, 지뢰를 설치할 수 없다. 그는 도로를 본다. 무장은 그곳이 가장 철저하다. 감시탑들. 조명들. 제일 높은 울타리들.  
  
그는 능력 있는 사냥꾼이 되었다. 그는 나뭇가지를 따라 숨은 채 꼼짝 않고 하루종일 관찰한다. 그들은 주머니 속 빵과 치즈를 먹고 그는 관찰한다. 미샤가 곁에서 잠이 들고 그는 밤을 새워 관찰한다. 몇 번이나 그는 시간을 되감고 다시, 또 다시 관찰하고 관찰한다.  
  
준비가 되자, 그는 한 번 더 되감는다. 그는 미샤를 안고 나무를 미끄러져 내려간다.  
  
그는 기다린다. 경비병이 볼일을 보는 동안, 그는 문을 타고 올라 조명 기둥의 그림자 속에 정확히 선다. 미샤는 잠에서 깼지만 움직임 없이 조용하다. 그는 숫자를 세다가 경비병이 재채기를 하고 안경을 떨어뜨린 순간, 뛴다.  
  
두 번째 울타리까지는 반 킬로미터다. 개가 짖지만 그를 잡기에는 너무 멀리 있다. 다른 경비병이 소리 친다. "멈춰! 멈추지 않으면 쏘겠다!" 한니발은 걸음을 세고 되감을 준비를 한다.  
  
"멈춰!" 경비병이 긴장한 목소리로 다시 소리 친다. "멈춰! 쏘겠다!"  
  
하지만 쏘지 않는다. 한니발은 벽 다른 쪽에 있는 서독 경비병들을 본다. 그는 동독 경비병들이 쿵쿵거리며 뒤쫓아오는 소리를 듣는다. 미샤는 고통스럽도록 그의 머리카락에 매달려 있고, 그는 숨 쉴 수 없을 때까지 달리고, 울타리에 도달하고, 서독 경비병이 창살 틈으로 무릎을 구부려주고, 한니발은 뛰어 올라 그 남자의 허벅지를 딛은 다음 울타리 꼭대기를 붙잡고 다 끝이 난다.  
  
그는 땅바닥에 누워 헐떡인다. 독일어 고함과 독일어 조롱이 들린다. 서독인들은 물을 건네주며 환호하고 있다.  
  
"어이! 꼬마야, 독일인이니?"  
  
한니발은 깊이 숨을 들이쉬고 프랑스어로 답한다: "우리는 프랑스 시민입니다. 제 숙부에게 연락해주세요. 우리를 찾고 계실 겁니다."  
  
*  
  
그게 통한다. 연락이 이루어지고, 그와 미샤가 목욕하고 식사하고 의사에게 진료를 받고, 서독 경비병이 그의 머리카락을 헝클어뜨리고 한니발의 발이 허벅지에 남긴 멍울을 보여주며 웃는 하루가 가는 동안 그는 맨정신을 유지한다. 그는 어떤 순간이든 되감을 준비가 되어있다. 하지만 두 사람은 차를 타고 브뤼셀로 이동하고, 브뤼셀에서 파리행 차를 타고, 국경 표지판을 본 순간 마침내 한니발은 쓰러져 잠이 든다.  
  
*  
  
차 문이 열릴 때 한니발이 깨어난다. 그는 곧장 몸을 세우고 미샤를 끌어안는다.  
  
"세상에, 정말 시모네타와 닮았구나." 한 남자가 말한다.  
  
한니발이 침을 삼킨다. "삼촌?"  
  
"내가 네 삼촌 로버트란다." 그는 침통한 얼굴의 마른 남자다. "물론 나는 너를 알지, 한니발. 8대 한니발. 그리고 이쪽이 마그리타인가?"  
  
"우리는 미샤라고 불러요."  
  
"그리고 너희 부모님은...미안하다, 피곤하겠구나. 배고프니?" 로버트 삼촌이 손을 내민다.  
  
한니발은 미샤를 안고 차에서 빠져나간다. 그는 집을 올려다본다. 그러자 고향집 생각이 난다. 기뻐서든 두려워서든 그냥 여정이 끝났기 때문이든 울어야할 것 같지만, 그의 눈은 완전히 말라있다.


	2. 아기 천사들

한니발은 미샤를 침대에 눕히고 그 곁에 오른다. 그들은 혼자서는 잘 수가 없다. "무슨 책이 좋겠니?" 그가 묻는다.  
  
"이야기 듣고 싶어." 미샤가 말한다.  
  
"정말로? 봐, 로버트 삼촌이 무민 책을 다 사주셨잖아."  
  
"이야기 듣고 싶어." 미샤가 고집한다.  
  
"좋아." 그는 불을 끄고 몸을 웅크려 미샤 곁의 베개에 눕는다. "옛날 옛적에 여동생이 없는 남자가 살았단다. 그의 여동생은 아주, 아주 오래 전 살해당했거든."  
  
"살해가 뭐야?" 미샤는 언제나 묻는다.  
  
"엄마와 아버지와 유모에게 일어난 일이야."  
  
"누군가가 해치고 먹는 거지."  
  
"그래. 누군가가 그의 여동생을 해치고 먹었어."  
  
"그건 슬프다." 미샤가 말한다.  
  
"슬프지. 그는 정말 슬펐어. 여동생이 보고 싶었단다. 그래서 여동생을 되찾을 수 있지 않을까 생각하며 시간 여행을 연구했고, 어느날 성공했어. 그는 시간을 돌리고 다시 어려졌어. 그리고 여동생을 구했지."  
  
"그건 행복하네." 미샤가 말한다.  
  
그는 고개를 끄덕인다. 턱 아래로 미샤를 끌어당긴다.  
  
*  
  
미샤가 초등학교에 입학하자, 이야기는 그냥 이야기가 되고 미샤는 무민을 더 좋아한다.  
  
한니발은 보딩 스쿨에 대한 미래와, 삼촌이 아내를 얻는 미래를 기억한다. 이 현실에서 삼촌은 미혼이고-어쩌면 아직 아내를 만나지 못한 것일지도?-두 사람을 보딩 스쿨에 보내지 않는다. 두 사람은 아주 비싸고, 아주 관용적인 사립 학교에 입학한다. 한니발은 축구를 시작한다. 미샤는 말 모형들을 모으기 시작한다.  
  
지난 번에 그는 프랑스가 아니라 리투아니아 학교를 다녔었다. 그럼에도 이 느낌은 너무...단순하다? 평온하다? 지루하다.  
  
그는 비둘기를 잡기 시작한다. 처음에는 그냥 추격만. 비둘기들은 뚱뚱하고 느려 보이지만 그 자신만큼이나 약삭빠르다. 그는 몰래 접근하는 법을, 덮치는 법을 배운다. 그는 새들을 붙잡고, 그 빛나는 검은 눈을 들여다보고, 풀어준다.  
  
그는 지하실에서 쥐를 잡는다. 쥐들은 더 위험하다. 그는 엄지손가락을 심하게 물려서 가정부를 찾아가 붕대를 감아야만 한다. 그녀는 그를 의사에게 데려가 여러 번 주사를 맞히고, 포르투갈 어로 잔소리한다. 그리고나서 초콜릿 바를 주고 이마에 입을 맞춰준다.  
  
가정부는 마리아고 요리사는 잔느다. 두 사람 다 입주하여 산다. 여섯 명의 외부 가정부들은 교대로 집을 청소한다. 로버트 삼촌에게는 비서 피에르와, 벨기에에서 그의 부동산을 보살피는 대리인이 있다. 한니발과 미샤가 집의 일원이 되자, 로버트는 지젤을 고용한다. 그녀는 두 사람의 옷을 사고, 미샤에게 화장실 교육을 시키고, 그들의 머리를 자르고 손톱을 다듬고, 학교에 데려다준다. 그녀는 한니발을 두려워한다. 제 싫은 감정이 두려움이라는 사실은 모르는 것 같지만.  
  
집은 너무나 꽉 차 있고 너무나 텅 비어 있다. 일 층에는 네 개의 침실이 있고, 영 층에는 정식 다이닝룸, 정식 응접실, 서재와 약식 응접실이, 다락에는 하인용 방들이, 지하에는 작업용 공간과 주방과 와인 창고와 식료품 저장고가 있다. 안뜰에는 넓은 진입로가 있고 뒤쪽에는 지젤과 마리아가 주차하는 차고가 있다. 로버트 삼촌은 스스로 운전하지 않고, 차를 소유하는 대신 서비스를 이용한다.  
  
이렇게나 적은 사람들에게 이렇게나 많은 공간이 있지만, 동시에 홀로 있기란 불가능에 가깝다. 그와 미샤는 자기만의 침실을 갖고 있으나 둘 다 그다지 사적인 공간은 아니다. 지젤이 드나들며 옷을 세탁하고 미샤의 장난감을 치운다. 하녀들은 청소기를 돌리고 매일 침대 시트를 간다. 미샤가 쓰지 않는 침대 위 시트까지도.  
  
그는 시간 여행하는 법을 기억한다. 그건 절대 잊지 않을 것이다. 일단 방법을 알기만 하면, 정말이지 간단하다. 때때로 그는 잠에서 깨어나 미샤가 자는 모습을 바라보면서 시간을 되감고, 또 되감는다.  
  
만약 앞으로 빨리감기 한다면 무슨 일이 일어날까? 그것이 현재의 의문이다. 그의 개인적인 과거는-그의 미래는-바뀌었다. 그는 달라졌다. 무슨 일이 일어날까?  
  
그는 토요일 오후에 시도해본다. 와인 창고에 앉아서 앞으로 나아가기 시작한다.  
  
요리사가 들어오고, 놀라서, 그를 내쫓고, 와인병을 고르고, 그들이 저녁 식사를 하고, 그가 침대에 눕고, 미샤가 올라오고, 그가 잠에 들고, 일어나고, 먹고, 학교에 가고, 수학 공부를 하고, 문학 공부를 하고, 축구를 하고, 귀가하고, 자고, 일어나고, 자고, 일어나고, 그의 몸이 바뀌고, 키가 더 커지고, 대학에 입학하고, 그는 의사고, 미샤가 그에게 소리를 지르고 있고, 미샤가 죽었다.  
  
그는 거기에서 멈춘다. 흙을 한 줌 쥔다. 미샤의 관 위로 떨어뜨린다. 그는...모든 것을 기억한다.  
  
되감는다.  
  
*  
  
손이 아프다고, 그는 지젤에게 말하고 쥐에 물렸다가 나아가고 있는 상처를 보여준다. 그는 학교에 가지 않고 집에 머무른다. 침대에 누워서, 잔느가 걱정 속에 크루아상과 초콜릿을 올려보냈을 때조차도 먹지 않는다. 그는 미래를 기억한다.  
  
너무 과하다. 머리가 쿵쾅거린다. 그는 이제 두 개의 미래를 안다. 하나는 여동생이 죽었던 미래, 다른 하나는 여동생이 죽을 미래. 정신 차려 보니 흐느껴 울고 있다. 그는 몸을 웅크리고 베개에 얼굴을 묻는다.  
  
미샤는 더 나이가 들어있었다. 그녀는 스무 살이었고-스무 살이고-스무 살이 될 것이다. 그는 언쟁을 기억한다: 오빠는 왜 이렇게 차가워? 왜 이렇게 거리를 두는 거야? 오빠는 내가 이 세상에서 가진 유일한 사람인데, 왜 나를 사랑하지 않아? 삼촌은 미샤가 열다섯일 때 죽을 것이고, 두 사람을 파리 집에 홀로 남겨둘 것이다.  
  
하지만 그는 분명 미샤를 사랑한다. 그렇지 않은가? 그는 파리 집을 팔 것이고 에펠 탑이 보이는 현대적인 아파트로 이사할 것이다. 미샤는 그곳을 사랑한다. 미샤는 환한 색깔들과 부드러운 가구들을 사랑한다. 그녀는 아기고양이들을 집에 데리고 와 소파를 망칠 것이고, 한니발은 책망 없이 소파를 바꿀 것이다. 그는 미샤를 사랑한다.  
  
그가 어떻게 사랑해야한단 말인가? 뭐가 차갑다는 거야? 뭐가 부족하지?  
  
누군가가 그의 손목을 쥔 순간 그는 덜컥 경련한다. 한 남자가 그의 위로 몸을 기울이고 있다. 의사다. 삼촌은 침대 곁에 서 있다.  
  
"열은 없습니다." 의사가 말한다. "상처는 잘 아물고 있군요."  
  
"아냐, 난...난 엄마가 보고 싶어요." 한니발이 말하자, 삼촌이 한숨을 쉬고 침대에 앉는다. 그가 한니발의 머리를 쓰다듬는다.  
  
"내 형과 형수는 살해당했어요." 삼촌이 의사에게 말한다. "고맙습니다. 신부에게 물어야겠군요."  
  
"아, 알겠습니다. 우리 쪽엔 그런 종류의 상처에 대한 약이 없지요."  
  
삼촌은 의사를 배웅하고 미샤가 달려 와 그의 품에 파고든다. 미샤는 끊임 없이 한니발의 얼굴을 토닥인다. "아프지 마." 미샤가 말한다.  
  
"이제 괜찮아." 한니발이 말한다. 그는 미샤의 이마에 입을 맞춘다.  
  
*  
  
다음날 신부가 찾아와 한니발과 죽음에 대한 이야기를 나눈다. 그건 놀랍도록 흥미로운 대화다.  
  
"무엇이 마음에 걸리느냐, 아이야?" 다리우스 신부가 묻는다.  
  
한니발은 조금이라도 잠을 자는 데에 성공했고, 미래의 기억이 누그러지고 있다. 그는 입을 벌린다. 입을 닫는다. 그는 다리를 가슴께로 끌어당기고 핫초콜릿을 마신다. 창 밖으로 정원을 내다보자 잔느가 식탁을 위한 장미를 꺾는 모습이 보인다.  
  
"고해소의 봉인이 이 대화에도 자리한단다. 나는 그 누구에게도 말할 수 없지. 오직 신만이 우리 이야기를 들으실 게다." 다리우스 신부가 말한다.  
  
그는 신부에게 그의 진짜 걱정을, 그가 어떻게 미래에 여동생을 저버리는지를 말해줄 수가 없다. 그래서 그는 더 작은 죄에 대해 말한다. "부모님께서 살해당한 뒤에...우리에게는 유모뿐이었어요." 그가 말한다.  
  
신부가 고개를 끄덕이고 듣는다.  
  
"유모가 강도들을 죽였어요. 둘 다. 죽이고 눈밭에 내버렸어요. 눈은...몇 달이고 몇 달이고 몇 달이고 이어졌어요. 우린 나갈 수가 없었어요." 한니발이 침을 삼킨다. 어쩌면 거기에서 멈춰야할 지도 몰랐지만 그는 대답을 알고 싶다.  
  
그는 신부를 본다. 신부는 똑같이 자상하게 귀를 기울이고 있다. 한니발이 말한다: "우리가 강도를 먹었어요."  
  
신부가 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
"우리가 먹었어요." 신부가 못 듣기라도 한듯 한니발이 말한다. "스프로 만들어서 먹었어요. 뼈와 뇌를 먹었어요. 난 유모가 자르는 걸 도와줬어요."  
  
"이해한단다, 아이야." 신부가 부드럽게 말한다.  
  
"겨울이 너무 길었어요. 우리는 유모도 먹었어요. 유모가 그릇에 대고 자기 목을 베었고 우린 유모의 피를 마셨고 그런 다음에 유모를 스프로 만들어서 먹었어요." 그는 이를 드러내며 떨고 있다.  
  
"아." 다리우스 신부가 말한다. "자살은 죄란다-" 한니발이 분노하여 숨을 들이키지만, 신부는 손을 들어올리고 말을 잇는다. "하지만 자기희생은 죄가 아니지. 그녀는 분명, 너를 사랑했구나. 너와 네 여동생이 살 수 있도록 스스로를 희생했어. 이름이 무엇이었니?"  
  
그는 기억이 나지 않는다. 어쩌면 처음부터 몰랐을 지도. 그녀는 항상 유모였다. 하지만 어머니가 부르기를-어머니가, 영 층에서 올려다보며 부르기를-"소피아." 한니발이 말한다.  
  
"나와 함께 기도하겠니?"  
  
한니발이 고개를 끄덕이고 무릎을 꿇는다. 다리우스 신부가 그의 곁에 무릎을 꿇는다. "자비로우신 하느님, 스스로 희생하신 당신의 아드님을 사랑하시듯 소피아를 사랑하소서. 이 아이의 기억의 짐을 덜어주소서."  
  
한니발은 아기 천사들이 그려진 천장을 올려다보고, 신 앞에 선 해골 여인을 상상한다. 부모님을 상상한다. 저 자신을 상상한다.  
  
*  
  
그는 자고, 일어나고, 학교에 간다. 그는 뒤로 건너뛰거나 앞으로 건너뛰지 않는다. 그는 축구를 한다. 그는 비둘기 추격을 멈춘다. 그는 교회에 가고, 미샤가 충분히 자랐을 즈음엔, 미샤를 데려간다.  
  
미샤가 열다섯이 되자 삼촌이 심장마비로 세상을 떠난다. 그는 결혼하지 않았다. 한니발은 모든 것을 상속받는다. 그는 파리 집을 팔고-  
  
-두 사람이 이 아파트를 들어서는 순간 강렬한 미래의 기억이 떠오른다. 아파트는 현대적이고, 에펠 탑이 보인다. 그는 아기고양이들을, 소파를, 소리 지르는 미샤를 기억한다-미샤가 왜 그렇게 화 나 있었지? 왜냐하면 한니발이 차가웠으니까-  
  
"마음에 안 들어." 한니발이 말한다.  
  
"난 좋은데." 미샤가 말한다.  
  
"하지만 탑 좀 보렴, 관광객들 좀 보렴! 보이는 게 그게 다잖니."  
  
미샤가 눈을 굴린다. "고상한 척 하긴."  
  
"어린애같긴."  
  
그들은 그 집을 사지 않는다. 대신 정원이 딸린 옥상층을 사고, 한니발은 허브와 장미를 기른다.  
  
그는 의사가 되기 위해 공부 중이다. 다른 건 불가능해 보인다. 그는 앞으로나 뒤로나, 사람 몸의 내부를, 심장이 뛰고 멈추는 모습을, 피의 냄새를 기억한다.  
  
미샤는 여전히 학교에 다닌다. 여전히 말 모형들을 수집한다. 한니발이 사춘기를 맞이한 이후로, 그의 체향이 바뀐 이후로 미샤는 밤에 자기만의 침대에서 자고 있다. 이건 건전하다. 이건 정상적이다.  
  
그는 요리를 한다. 포유류의 고기는 피한다. 그들은 새와 토끼를 먹는다. 그는 미샤가 얼마나 많은 것을 기억하는지 알지 못한다. 두 사람은 그 주제에 대해 이야기하지 않는다. 그는 미샤가 친구들에게 부모님이 돌아가셨을 때엔 너무 어려서 무슨 일이 일어나는 건지도 몰랐다고 말하는 것을 듣는다. 미샤는 자전거를 탄 것을 언급하지 않는다. 국경을 언급하지 않는다. 유모를 언급하지 않는다. 아마 이게 최선일 것이다.  
  
미샤의 친구들이 그에게 작업을 건다. 그의 반 친구들이 그에게 작업을 건다. 그는 자신이 잘생겼음을 이해한다. 하지만...  
  
그는...  
  
무언가가 부족하다. 어떤 흥미가. 그는 작업에 대해 예의로 답한다. 침대에 누워 미래를 기억해보려고 한다. 미래들을. 그는 이미 두 번 성인이 되었다. 현재의 현재까지 세자면, 세 번이다.  
  
다른 미래, 그가 평범한 속도로 살았던 미래는 극히 흐릿하다. 그는 눈을 감고 생각한다: 고아원. 삼촌의 아내. 플로렌스. 미국. 그의 예술.  
  
그의 예술. 이 시간대에서는 아무런 예술도 이루지 않았으니, 잠시 동안 그는 집중을 잃는다. 그는 프리마베라를, 입에 꽃을 푼 아기 천사들을 생각한다. 그는 하늘과 다리우스 신부를 생각한다. 그는 유모의 피를 담은 그릇을 생각한다.  
  
아니. 집중해. 이탈리아와 미국에, 그의 예술. 그의 동반자. 그의 예술에 동반자가 있다. 그의 영혼에 짝이 있다. 그에게... 윌이 있다.  
  
그는 헉 하고 숨을 내쉰다. 심장이 가슴 속에 쿵 떨어지고 그는 무슨 생각을 하려고 했는지 잊고, 흐름을 놓친다. 그가 해야하는 일이-?  
  
세 번째 미래를 기억할 수가 있을까?  
  
어쩌면 그는 여동생과, 예술과, 동반자를 다 가진 순간으로 빨리감기할 수 있을 지도 모른다. 유혹적인 생각이다. 많은 시간이 지났지만, 물론 그는 방법을 기억한다. 그는 시험을 치며 몇 분이나 몇 시간 정도를 되감은 적이 있었고, 한 번은 차 사고를 피하기 위해, 한 번은 술에 취해 구토하는 사람을 피하기 위해 되감은 적이 있다. 사소한 잔꾀들.  
  
그는 침대에 누워 눈을 감고, 앞으로 나아간다. 대학, 학위, 박수 치는 여동생, 병원들, 미국, 그의 예술, 피 냄새, 흥분의 원천, 감방, 약물들, 여동생의 죽음, 멈추고 싶지만 멈출 수가 없다, 약물들, 약물들, 약물들과 함께 시간이 사라지고, 이와 피부와 머리카락을 잃으면서 그에게는 아무 것도 남지 않는다. 그는 간호사가 약물 투입을 잊는 순간 멈춰 선다.  
  
그는 노인이다. 손가락이 아프다. 이는 다 빠졌다. 발이 없다. 휠체어에 앉아 있다. 여동생은 죽었고-  
  
되감는다.  
  
너무 멀리 갔다. 그는 열네 살이다. 삼촌이 여전히 살아있다. 그는 어린아이다. 미샤는 자기 방에 있고, 그는 침대에서 홀로 헐떡이며, 아기 천사들을 바라본다.  
  
그는 감히 앞으로 나아갈 수가 없다. 미래는 너무나도 끔찍하다.


End file.
